Sensual Senses
by FieryFafar
Summary: 4 short drabbles of my favourite shippings. There's Conflicting, Soulsilver, Twinleaf and Ferriswheel. Enjoy OwO


_1. Conflicting_

Leaf slept peacefully under the covers. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. For a summer morning, it was quite chilly. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Leaf didn't yelp. Neither did she scream. She knew very well who those pair of warm hands belong to.

"Morning, my little brat…" Green murmured on her ear, slowly nibbling on her earlobe. He let his lips trailed down to her neck, planting soft kisses and bites on her skin. It tickled Leaf as she giggled under her breath. Not a single clothing was on her; only a warm bed sheet. As a result, each touch he gave was euphoria for her. Each kiss was a vivid memory of last night's 'activity'.

Leaf smiled bashfully, her cheeks tinted in pink. Green smirked devilishly and tightened his hug. The feel of his bare skin against hers was tempting him. "I'm hungry," he purred huskily on her ear again.

"I'll make breakfast." But before Leaf could even budge, Green pulled her closely to his body.

"That's not what I meant, Leaf…" he growled deeper, biting her earlobe. Her face was completely flushed. She giggled under her panted breath. That's Green alright; egoistic and always striving for more.

But hey, she wasn't going to complain.

_2. Soulsilver_

Silver panted roughly, laying his body up front on the bed. Drops of sweat trickled down his forehead and chest. His hair was a red, scrunched up mess. He faced the ceiling, eyes dazed and blurry.

"Now now, don't tell me the Great Silver is already worn out?"

He turned his head sideways, staring at the snickering brunette. "Heh. You wish, pigtails."

Kotone laughed angelically and crawled on top of him. Even after numerous rounds of banging, scratching, screaming, sweating, biting, and growling, she still looked fresh and vibrant. The thought alone sent a devious shiver down his spine. The petite trainer tapped the redhead's nose. Her lips curled into a somewhat sly and devilish smirk.

"It looks like I not only beat you in Pokémon battles, but I also exceed you in 'other' types of battles." She giggled cheerfully. The sound of her voice both of irritates and seduces him. Without warning, Silver hugged her waist and rolled on the other side, with him on top.

"Don't tempt me, you pest…" He growled under his breath, brushing his lips against hers. His fingers trailed to her chest, up to her neck. Her nails dug at the back of his skin. A small, seductive smile curled her lips.

"Wanna bet on it, _sweetie_?" Silver could just moan loudly at the smooth sound of her voice. He crushed her lips against hers, seizing her shut.

Before it got any further, Kotone broke the kiss. The redhead groaned in disappointment, eyeing her grumpily. The brunette giggled meekly. "But before we start, don't we think we need to find someplace else? Somewhere less…fragile."

Silver raised his eyebrow in confusion. She pointed something in front of the bed. The young man turned around. His red lustful eyes were wide to see the wallpaper: torn and ripped. The bedroom table was a complete mess; items dropped and broken on the floor. His utter shock was overtaken as he saw the mirror: shattered, shards of glass on the floor. He gazed up front, gawking again at the headboard – that was cracked into two. He stared at the young woman under him. Kotone chuckled amusingly, her fingers rubbing the dry blood on his chest and butt. Her body, on the other hand, was also scarred; small fainted lines on her back, multiple bite marks on her chest, neck and waist. Everything courtesy from the redhead himself.

Silver blinked dumbly. If it was any person to see it, they could swear it was a wild Pokémon's doing. The Pokémon Center's room was a horrifying mess! He stared at the lovely brunette under him. Kotone was still smiling, eyeing him hungrily.

Shock was replaced with lust, as he grinned naughtily. "Fine. Let's go find another place before Nurse Joy finds out. I am not responsible with the repair bills." She laughed enjoyably, sending warm feeling inside his heart. Silver flashed a genuine smile. Kotone may seem innocent from the eyes of many, but only he knew how 'evil' his girlfriend can be when she was with him. "Pest…" He grumbled lovingly before kissing her senseless again.

_3. Twinleaf_

Hikari hummed a soft tune as she soaped Jun's hair. The boy was sitting in boredom, arms resting on the bathtub's side.

"Kari Kari…" He groaned loudly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can wash my own hair, you know." Hikari chuckled sweetly behind him. Her voice prickled his skin. Her touch made him lose his mind.

And it didn't help that they were in the bathtub; without a single string of clothing.

"You big fat liar. You can't even stay for a good 5 minutes in the shower. You expect me to believe that you shampoo your hair?" The petite trainer took a bucket of water and splashed it on the boy's head. Jun gasped at the sudden rush of water on his face. He spewed a tiny stream of his mouth. His long, wet blonde bangs hid his eyes. Jun heard his childhood friend laughed behind him. He grumbled sourly. _I do so wash myself…_

Suddenly, a thought beamed through his mind. A small, cheeky sneer curled his lips. Without a word, Jun turned around and faced the still giggling Hikari. Seeing that the boy was facing her, she stopped. Her eyes stared at him questionably. "Jun, what are you-"

She was seized in silent as Jun pounced on her, pressing his lips against hers.

"Mhmm…!" Hikari mumbled in panic, her lips still being crushed by Jun. The blonde's hand snaked to her waist, bringing her closer. A loud splash of water and bubbles echoed inside the bathroom. Luckily, the water wasn't so deep. Her body fell backwards, but his hand was placed at the back of her head, cushioning her.

She could feel him nibbling on her lower lip. She could feel his tongue twisting with hers. She could feel his hands dancing on her bare wet stomach. She could feel the warmth and wetness of his body. She could smell the scent of berries on his dripping hand.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

After what it seems like forever, she gave it her all and pushed Jun, breaking the kiss. Both teens were panting heavily. Sweat and water fused together on the skin. Still flashing a devious grin, he placed his forehead on hers. Jun playfully licked the stunned girl's nose.

"You know, I wouldn't mind taking a bath for more than just 5 minutes. As long as I have my Kari Kari to wash me…"

_4. Ferriswheel_

White fumbled subconsciously. Her eyes woozily opened, flinching at the small beam of sunlight through her window. "Mhmm…" She yawned tiredly, stretching her arms out wide.

But she halted as soon as she felt her body being wrapped.

Like a bullet, her head snapped to her side. A pair or cerulean eyes were completely wide to see a sleeping green-haired teenager. His face was merely inches from hers. White could feel the heat in her cheeks and body. "N!" Her mouth accidently screamed his name. Her hand slapped her mouth shut, hoping that the sudden guest won't wake up.

But to her chagrin, he did.

N yawned lazily, unwarily bringing the girl closer to his chest. His eyes opened slowly. As soon as vision connected to his brain, N flashed a small smile. "Morning, my dear White…"

She was still bewildered. "N! Why are you in my room?"

Oddly, N seemed calm and cool. Heck, he didn't even release his embrace. "There was a thunderstorm last night. I couldn't sleep so I went to your room. When I entered, I saw you were sleeping soundly, unaware of the storm. I didn't want to disturb you at first. But then this thunder boomed outside and I quickly ran towards you." He placed his nose on her hair, nuzzling like a Pokémon. "As soon as I felt your body next to mine, it calmed me down that I slept well." A small chuckle breezed though his lips.

White was still flabbergasted. She must have slept like a Snorlax for not noticing the storm and N coming in. Her face was tinted in full red. She wanted to push the young man away, to tell him to get out of her room. She was in her white singlet and panty for Arceus sake! And N – was only wearing a pair of boxers.

The young man was absolutely clueless in these kinds of situation.

"Sorry I startled you…" She heard him whisper softly. White gulped quietly, hands shaking on his chest.

"I-it's okay N. Just…don't scare me like that again, okay."

That made him happy as White heard him yelp a happy 'yayy'. N tightened his hug, purring on top of her head. The petite brunette sighed mentally. He has no idea that what he was doing right now. To the eyes of a stranger, it was as if he was seducing her. Her lips pursed into a tight line. N is innocent. She is not. And somebody has to set some morality straight before it's too late.

Well – it's too late now.

To her frozen horror, she felt something poking between her legs. "N…" she stammered nervously, not moving an inch. She gulped again, daring to ask, "What is poking me…?"

Her question snapped his attention. N pulled her slightly, staring confusingly at her. Her face looked bewildered, funny even. Finally, after gazing into her wide eyes, N finally remembered what it was.

"I do not know. These always happen in the morning. Usually it will return back to normal in minutes. But somehow, right now, I feel all tingly and it had been over 10 minutes already." He shrugged innocently. He seriously does not know what was wrong with his body part. But the feel of his skin brushing against hers, it made his skin tingle and he felt something that he had never felt before. It gave his heart a good race. It made his breath uneven just at the sight of her and by the touch by his special friend.

N bit his lower lip. The feeling was still new – but he liked it. It gave a strange pleasure in his body. He hugged the petite brunette again. The green-haired teen wanted to yelp at the quick brush of her warm skin. But he quickly ignored it and continued to bring the girl closer. "I wanna go to the beach today!" He shouted happily, kissing the girl's nose.

White wanted to whimper, moan, laugh and scream at the same time. Her face was now fully hot and crimson. His warm hands were wrapping around her waist. Whether N realized it or not – the edge of her singlet was slightly raised: letting his hand brushed her bare skin.

And if that wasn't horrifying enough: the feel of his manhood between her thighs was driving her insane! _"G-get out of my room!"_

_**END.**_


End file.
